Speak Up
by acparker
Summary: Where is the best place to practice freedom of expression?  .


**A/N:** This is my first try of a romance story so please go easy on me. XD I apologize for grammatical errors and typos. And all the cheesiness in the plot. XD

**Disclaimer:** Kaichou wa maid-sama belongs to Fujiwara Hiro-san.

Taylor Swift's Speak Now isn't mine either.

**Summary:** Where is the best place to practice freedom of expression? ~.~

"W-what did you just say?" Misaki stuttered after recovering from her shock.

Igarashi Tora smirked as he spoke, "I told you Usui Takumi agreed to marry the girl his adoptive family has chosen in exchange for acknowledging him as part of the Walker family. Why are you acting so surprised? You are smart Misaki, you should have known that you are not fitted to be part of Usui's family, right?" With that he left her even more shocked than before.

Misaki was too surprised with what he said to even argue with his comment. She felt her knees weaken as Igarashi's words replayed in her mind.

"I'm sorry Misaki." Usui mumbled to himself. Agreeing to his family's wants is the only way to save Misaki. 'It's the right thing to do but why does it so badly?' He thought.

It's almost time for the wedding and yet, Misaki is still contemplating whether or not she'll do it. Meanwhile, Usui and his bride-to-be is on their way to the church. As the bride and groom arrived, she had decided.

_'I am not the kind of girl who should be rudely barging in on a white veil occasion.._

_But you are not the kind of boy who should be marrying the wrong girl..'_

She then entered the church and kept herself hidden behind one of the pillars. As time pass by she grew more and more nervous but she knew if she didn't do it, she'll regret it for the rest of her life. She felt her heart stopped beating when she caught a glimpse of the woman. She was beautiful and that shaken her up but her determination didn't waver. It is only right to fight for the one you love and she'll do it, she has to.

_'...I hear the preacher say "Speak now or forever hold your peace.."_

_There's a silence that's my last chance, I stand up with shaky hands all eyes are on me.._

_Horrified looks from everyone in the room but I'm only looking at you...'_

She then heard the preacher say, "Speak now or forever hold your silence..." That's it, her last chance. Gathering all her courage she stood up not minding the looks given to her by the guests. Catching those emerald eyes made her want to drag him outside and beat the hell out of him but she held back instead, she calmly said, "Don't say yes, runaway now. I'll meet you when you're out of the church at the backdoor." With that, giving one last look at his eyes, she turned towards the door.

_'...Don't wait or say a single vow, you need to hear me out and they said speak now...'_

That's it, she did all that she can but it hurt her. The look in his eyes that seem to be pleading hurt her a lot. "What's wrong with him?" She wondered out loud once she's out of the church. Then it struck her. 'He was pleading. He was pleading for me to leave, but why?' she thought. That thought only made her anxious but she stayed waiting.

_'...And you say let's runaway now I'll meet you when I'm out of my tux at the backdoor...'_

More horrifying thoughts came to her as Usui took time in meeting her up. She was drowning in her sea of thoughts that she didn't hear footsteps coming towards her. When the footsteps halted, she was on the verge of crying, so Usui extended his arms to envelope her in a warm embrace and whispered to her, "I didn't say my vows. I'm glad you were around when they said speak now."

Misaki pulled away and asked, "Why-" only to silenced by his forefinger on her lips.

"I was trying to save Ayuzawa from my family's claws but," he said as he pulled his finger back, "you're the one who saved me instead."

"But what about your family's acknowledgment?"

"Oh that! Don't mind it, it's not like I wanted to be part of their family in the first place." He said, "And as long as I can be with Ayuzawa, wherever it is, I'll be happy!" Stretching his hand out to reach for Misaki's hand.

'With that shine in his eyes, I think I just did a great job.' She smiled and reached for his hand. Walking hand in hand, they felt more than contented with each other. They are meant to be together and they know it themselves.

**- FIN -**

**So where do you think is the best place to practice freedom of expression? XD teehee..**

**What do you think? I hope you liked it. Reviews are very much welcome. Concrits are highly appreciated. Arigato!**


End file.
